Movie Night In The TARDIS
by Hubert24601
Summary: Synopsis: Its a special time of the year, and the Doctor is feeling restless...how can Rose help? Movie nights are fun...they give you an excuse to fall asleep on the person you love the most. 10Rose, fluffly and slightly serious. DOOMSDAY DOES NOT HAPPEN


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, therefore I am nothing. Wait a minute…**

**_Movie Night In The TARDIS 10Rose_**

**Synopsis: It's a most special time of year, but the Doctor's feeling restless. Can Rose make him forget the weight of the world for at least a little while? Movie nights are so fun… they give you an excuse to sleep on the person you love the best.**

**Okay, talk about mood swings. I started this fic as a funny, cute fluff fic, but it's turning into something serious – well, at least the middle. It's also getting longer, and I can't stop it. I hope you'll forgive me.**

**Oh, um, the TARDIS loves to talk, and can talk to both in this fiction. Whether that happens actually, I have no clue.**

**If you count the Doctor and Rose cuddling and maybe snogging a little, then yeah, fluff in abundance.**

**Special Guest Appearance: Coca-Cola and the 12 LOTR DVDS.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Movie Night In The TARDIS**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose watched sullenly as the Doctor fiddled with parts of the TARDIS. He'd been going at it for five hours, sometimes bumping his noggin off a spare part, sometimes growling in frustration, sometimes getting mad at his beloved ship, but apologizing with loving strokes for some gadget or other. And sometimes, like now, he would just sit, stare off into space, stroking bits of the TARDIS absently, a contented look on his face, but never quite peaceful. Perhaps if she could change that…Rose's mind flew off at a fast pace, determined to make him at ease at least for a few hours if it was the last thing she did. He had been so restless today…and their trip to Tarion hadn't gotten any easier because of it. What could she do? What could she – a thought came to mind and Rose bounded off her chair.

"Doctor…I'm, um…" Rose stopped what she was going to say, perplexed as he turned to face her. What would she tell him? She couldn't lie to him, not today, and she wanted to keep it a surprise. Would he follow her if she vanished on him? He _couldn't_. She would tie him up with a banana if she had to.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to finish her sentence.

"Um, I'm…craving…Coke," she blurted, thinking fast.

The Doctor frowned and gazed searchingly at her face, considering her thoughtfully, tapping his chin lightly. "We don't have any Coke."

"Um, well…you see…yeah. Is the TARDIS able to fly?" she asked hesitantly, almost fearing his response. Fortunately, his expression brightened.

"Yep." He paused and eyed her critically. "How long are you going to be?"

Rose breathed a sigh of relief. The TARDIS could go somewhere, and he wasn't planning on joining her. _Probably doesn't want to do domestic,_ Rose thought to herself. Any other day she would have delighted in forcing him to come with her - he could never seem to refuse her anything – but today she was happy when he assumed she would be better off alone and would only take a minute.

"Rose?"

She was startled from her relieved thoughts. "What?"

"How long are you going to be?"

"Half an hour, at least," Rose replied truthfully.

The Doctor eyed her in disbelief. Half an hour for a _drink? _Rose must have noticed, for she shrugged her shoulders and gave a sheepish smile. The Doctor sighed and got up. "Fine." Punching in the coordinates for Powell Estate, he sighed again. A few seconds and they were there. The Doctor reached over and grabbed his trench coat, pulling it on as he clamped his teeth together, his mouth stretching into a taunt line. She really did not need to take a half an hour trip for a bottle of Coke. Was Rose slowly going bonkers on him?

"Wait, where are you going?" Rose asked, staring at him blankly.

"Where do you think? I'm coming with you."

"No you're not."

The Doctor blinked. Was this his Rose, not wanting him to go along with her? He looked into her eyes and saw dark pits. Something was happening, whether good or bad.

"What do you mean, 'no I'm not'?" the Doctor shot back, now fierce. His itinerary for the day had been crushed because a stupid ape – wait, no, this wasn't a stupid ape. This was Rose. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down.

"I mean just what I said I mean. You're not coming with me." Her voice remained firm and steady, and she didn't so much as smile. "Please, Doctor, let me do this on my own," she pleaded next in a small voice.

The Doctor stared at Rose, and a flicker of hurt flew across his face before it disappeared into no expression. He prayed she didn't see it. He didn't want her to ever know what her words could do to him. He didn't want her to ever know that a single word from her could rip out both of his hearts and pound them to pulp. "Rose –"

"Doctor. Please." Then she did it. She batted those eyes at him. Every flipping time, it happened. It was as if she knew what she did to him. And enjoyed it. The Doctor gave a sigh, and he saw her glad triumph flash in her eyes…and something else. Something that he didn't know…it kind of looked like – it was gone before he could examine it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose beamed at him, happy that he had given her this chance…this chance to go out on her own. Happy that she could leave and he could stay there – would stay there - and wait…wait for her to come back to him. But as she hurried out of the TARDIS, she wondered – slightly, but still wondered – if the Doctor thought she had just blown him off, which, she thought, chagrined, she had.

Did he think she didn't _want_ to be around him, or at least more than necessary? _Nothing could be further from my mind,_ Rose cried out inwardly, but then thought sadly, _but he must never know that. He can never know that. It wouldn't be fair. _Rose wanted to say that she wished she had never met the Doctor, but she knew it wouldn't be true. She would give her life up for him over and over again, would keep travelling with him, even though it would break her heart, time and time again. Rose shook her head suddenly, as if to clear her head of her muddled thoughts.

_Agro, since when have I become so morbid? Come on, Rose. What's happened has happened, and there's no way of changing it. _Even if she had known before hand what would have happened, how she would have fallen in love with the Doctor and risk her life for his, she still would have gone. Even if she hadn't realized until Sarah Jane that it would be not only inconceivable, but also impossible for him to love her back. Rose sighed. _Snap out of it, Rose Tyler. You need to focus on making his day better, not worse. And right now, you're not helping._

Rose grinned suddenly and started running eagerly to the closest store (which happened to be Wal-Mart) "Perfect," she whispered to herself, inching her fingers into her coat pocket and finding it overflowing with pounds, more than enough for what she was about to do. She would make the night memorable and stress free, and she knew a good way to start. She let her mind wander back to the TARDIS, where the Doctor would be patiently waiting for her to return. She whispered softly to the ship, "Don't leave him alone, do whatever…just don't let him get out."

Never really expecting an answer, she was surprised when the TARDIS replied in her head. _Your secret's safe with me. Be careful, Rose. Don't go off saving the world without him._

Rose gave a bubbly laugh and trained her thoughts harder on the ship she loved so well.

_Appreciate the sentiment._

Rose grinned and realized the ship had read her thoughts. She realized further that she didn't have the gift that the Doctor had yet, the gift of closing doors in her mind.

_You will. _

_TARDIS, I owe you one. Please just do this thing for me? Oh, and keep an eye on him? He's a bit restless today._

Rose got the distinct impression of a laugh, but the response was gentle.

You think I haven't noticed? Don't worry about him; he'll be okay, Rose. Oh, and it's a done deal. I'll collect sometime.

As soon as it had come, the connection vanished between them.

Happy that the TARDIS was on her side, Rose grinned and danced into the department store, laughing softly. She would make it all better…and she hoped he would forgive her for blowing him off.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where could she be?" the Doctor fumed to himself, pacing, exactly fifteen minutes after Rose's departure.

The department store, Doctor. She told you half an hour— 

"TARDIS, I did not ask for your input!" the Doctor interrupted her third explanation in the space of three minutes. There was one thing he didn't always like about the TARDIS. She could be very patient.

Doctor, I've about had it. What's wrong with you? 

He was about to open his mouth when his ship interrupted him. _And _don't_ say it's about Rose being gone this long for a bottle of Coke. This is scaring you, isn't it, really, bone breaking fear?_

"What is?" the Doctor asked innocently. He could hear the TARDIS sigh.

_I'll humour you. You're scared because of Rose, aren't you? You're scared of the one day, the one adventure that will go wrong. It all seems so innocent…it's perfect… until you do the one thing that means Rose will get into trouble, and you're afraid that you're going to be too far away. And because you love her - yes, you love her, Doctor – you're going to get ripped to shreds that day. You'll have to decide. The world…or the woman you love. That's it, isn't it? And that day's just coming nearer and nearer. Every adventure…means that it's coming. And after every adventure, you're too relieved for words. You're afraid that the day is coming, closer and closer._

The Doctor heaved a sigh. "How did you know?" he asked dryly.

I'm not blind. And being able to read your mind helps.

The Doctor gave a little chuckle at that.

Ooh…help me, girl. **Help me. **The pain was too intense, the fear too much for him to handle.

My dear Doctor. I can tell you…that it will never happen. You will never be separated. She will never grow old and die and leave you, once again, as my lonely Doctor.

There was reassurance in those words, even though he knew they were false. False hope. Not false love. "How?" he breathed, the pain in his hearts making it hard for him to breathe.

Ah, my Doctor…that is a story for another time. The Doctor could imagine his ship smiling at him, full of warmth and love. Something he could trust.

"Fine. Keep your secrets," he teased, not longer ill at ease.

Thank you, I think I will. Rose is on her way back, and she is stepping up to the door. She is fine.

The Doctor let out a hurried sigh of relief and looked questioningly at the control panel as a red light bulb started to light up. He bent over it and sighed. Trouble in the second bathroom. Rose had made him install something for at least one bathroom, to tell him when something was wrong (so he could fix it quicker). He grinned. He could easily use this to his advantage…He walked out of the console room and heard the door open. Instead of turning around, he called back over his shoulder, 'Going to fix the washroom down the hall to your left!" Instantly there appeared the washroom, and he grinned again, entering it with his sonic screwdriver poised in mid air, attacking stance.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose ran through the corridor to her bedroom, a silent plea to the TARDIS to change the route so she wouldn't run into the Doctor never leaving her lips.

Calm down, Rose. He's on the other side of the ship. Just go straight and its right on your…right.

Rose followed the instructions and yanked open the door. Sighing with relief, she quickly shoved her packages into her wardrobe and shut it. Suddenly without warning, a door appeared in her bedroom and the Doctor walked through it, whistling. Rose muffled a shriek of surprise and astonishment as he walked up to her, grinning.

"So, how was your trip?"

Rose closed her eyes after being startled and sighed. So much for being at the other side of the ship.

"Rose?"

She opened her eyes. "Absolutely perfect," she replied with enthusiasm that she didn't feel.

"Good." He came closer and caught her hands in his. "I missed you," he said softly.

Rose sighed and removed her hands from his. She pretended not to notice the sad and confused look he shot her. This could not happen. No matter how much she wanted it to happen, no matter how much he seemed to want it to happen, it could not happen.

His breath came over her skin as he moved closer. Rose felt the colour return to her cheeks. What did he plan to do? She instinctively backed away when he came even closer. He was not touching her, but it felt like it. Then he reached out and caught hold of her waist. Rose's breath caught, and she smiled as she wrapped her arm around his and released his grip.

The Doctor looked at her for a moment, and Rose was terrified she had offended him. He let out a little regretful, soft sigh and let go completely as he backed away and turned around to exit the room.

"Doctor…" she called softly after him, and he turned around again. There was no mistaking the light in his eyes. Hope. "Will you meet me in the Theatre room in one hour? I'm sure if you ask nicely the TARDIS will help you find it," Rose told him, sweetly grinning.

It was the grin that did it. He came back in a flash, and his arms went around her. He held his breath, and this time she didn't stop him. Her smile was amazing. He was holding her, and she was laughing, her arms making their way 'round his waist to his back, slowly giving him a hug. He hugged her back, capturing her in a massive one. He almost released his grip as he tipped up his chin with one hand, looking into her eyes. They were filled with tears. Happy or sad he couldn't tell. Either way, he was bad with tears.

"We can't," she whispered trembling, and pulled away, releasing him once he looked her fully in the face, his eyes showing her his emotions.

So that's what was wrong. He understood what she was going through completely. No matter what the TARDIS had told him, he knew deep down in his soul they couldn't. No two ways about it. And it was slowly killing both them. This time he let go. He couldn't stay, or else he'd throw caution to the wind, and both of them would get in trouble. It hurt less if they only dreamt or wondered. What if…? No, he can't even think about it. Not here, and not with her, looking like the angel she was, standing right in front of him, going through the same torture that he was going through. He hoped.

"I'll meet you there in one hour," he whispered sadly, and bent down to slowly kiss her cheek, knowing only too well it was the closest he'd get. Then he was gone, swiftly and silently, like the Oncoming Storm he was. Rose watched him leave, and heard a door slam. Then she let one tear fall.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There, preparations are almost done, Rose thought to herself, glancing around the theatre brightly and cheerfully, her sorrow forgotten for a while. She needed it just as much as he did. A stress free day was the perfect solution.

She grabbed a chip from the nearby bowl and munched on it slowly. This was her gift to him. He'd better enjoy it.

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Doctor arrived at a certain door exactly one hour later. Before he could open it, a crude wooden sign in Rose's hand appeared on the door. It read, 'Please Knock Before Entering'. The Doctor heaved a sigh and knocked, straightening his tie. The Doctor swung open on its own accord and he stepped into darkness.

"Rose? Rose? Where are you? What trick is this, now?"

He took a few more cautious steps and suddenly the room was illuminated. He held his breath, blown away. It was absolutely breathtaking. The theatre was like a cinema, with two rows of soft sofas instead of chairs. There were lights all around, and decorations hanging up everywhere. Surprisingly enough, it looked peaceful, like a little country that you could sweep you in and shut the door. There were trees everywhere, and unless you touched them, they were real. They swayed in the imaginary breeze and birds fluttered around from branch to branch.

"Rose…"

"Have a seat, Doctor." Suddenly Rose was at his side, and she pulled him over to a couch. The Doctor followed, speechless.

"Oh, Rose, this is absolutely gorgeous. Beautiful. Brilliant. Fantastic!" he gave a little laugh as he allowed her to drag him down an aisle.

"All for you," she teased him, pulling over a coffee table. It fit snugly beside him on the couch. The Doctor looked at it and then looked at Rose, one eyebrow raised.

"Where are you going to sit?"

"I'm going to sit on the couch behind you," Rose responded smiling. She strode down the aisle and landed with a plop on a fluffy couch that absorbed all of her weight.

He turned sideways to look at her. "Why?"

"Because. I like it when I'm further away from the screen than closer to it," she replied, lying through her teeth. The real reason was she wanted to sit and stare at him without being noticed.

"You're a sad liar," the Doctor told her mildly as he got up. He whipped up the table and tossed it off the couch. He marched up the aisle to where Rose was sitting and held out his hand. Rose looked at it suspiciously, and he laughed and wiggled his fingers. "Come on." She allowed him to pull her up.

He wrapped an arm carelessly around her shoulders and in doing so made her heart pound as he led her down the aisle and back to the front row to his couch. Sitting down first to one side, he tugged her down beside him. "Come on." She sat finally and he wrapped an arm around her snugly. "So." He sat back, trying to get comfortable as she tucked her feet up and rested her head against his chest. Rose took a deep breath and smiled, loving his scent. He shifted so that she was more comfortable and smiled down on her, brushing his lips against her hair. Rose didn't have any time to dwell on it, however, because he whispered next against her ear slightly brushing it, "What are we watching?" He noticed that she shivered with delight, and he smiled in the semi-darkness.

"Lord Of The Rings, all three movies, extended addition," she told him happily, wanting to be in no other place than where she was now.

"Oh no. Do I have to get up every time the DVD ends to put in the next one?" he teased. There had to be at least 8 of them.

"Nope," she replied, listening to his two hearts, her head against his chest. "I put all of them in one…the next one will start playing after the first one ends and so on.

"Was this where you went this afternoon? To get stuff for this?" he asked absently as he brushed his fingers gently and lightly across the nape of her neck, delighting in making her shiver and shift uncomfortably.

"Yes." She was squirming against him now, and he had to hold back a laugh. He guessed she would have told him to stop if she wasn't enjoying it so much. Just to be merciful, he stopped, but bent forward and placed his lips where his fingers had last touched. She stilled, and he feared she might pull away, but after a while she relaxed against him, and he continued to caress her neck with his mouth. She tried to continue. "I went to Wal-Mart…the Coke was an excuse…I thought you might like a stress free day…"

The Doctor paused in what he was doing, and he tipped up her chin to get her to look at him. "Any day with you is stress free," he told her seriously.

"Hah! Didn't you mean to add, 'When we don't have to run for our lives'?"

"Okay, okay," he conceded, returning to brushing his fingers across the back of her neck repeatedly. "Fine, you win."

"Do you like it?" she asked softly, and the Doctor had to take a few moments to think to what she was referring to.

"Yes, I do."

"Concentrate."

"I'm trying, but you're intoxicating."

"What a lovely compliment. I don't think I deserve it, though." There was a soft smile in her voice as she twisted her head around ad reached up to stroke his cheek and jaw gently. He bent forward, turned his head swiftly and slowly kissed her hand.

Rose smiled and dropped it. "Shouldn't we watch the movie?"

"Hmm?"

She chuckled at him. "Doctor. That dreamy look makes me think you're drugged, and I think you're forgetting to breathe." She raised her hand once more to his face, but this time the Doctor didn't want her hand. He swooped down and gently kissed her on the lips.

"Hmm…" Rose murmured as he let go. It had been so magical…a perfect memento for this night. She loved it…and was immediately swamped in the emotion of the second. This one was firmer and surer, sweet and as magical as the first, and longer.

The Doctor smiled into her hair as she rested her head back against his chest. The credits began to roll and the lights dimmed. At a break in the beginning of Lord Of The Rings: The Fellowship Of The Ring, the Doctor leaned down and whispered in Rose's ear, "Merry Christmas."

The clock had struck one.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Hope you like the little surprise at the end! -sends bananas for reviewers and promptly crashes-_**


End file.
